Sol de Invierno
by ARE1307
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el deseo de kagome hubiese sido resucitar a Kikyo? ¿Que haría inuyasha? Kagome sufrirá las consecuencias de su deseo, pero reaparecerá muy cambiada y con un corazón renovado... SesshxKag Dejenme su review para saber si continuo jaja n.n
1. Chapter 1

En una infinita oscuridad, allí estaba Kagome, asustada, completamente sola, lo único que deseaba era salir de ese lugar, abrazar a su familia, salir del peligro en el que se encontraba, deseaba verlo a él… deseaba que la salvara como tantas veces, y comenzó a dudar, tal vez hoy sería distinto… tal vez hoy nadie podría salvarla… Tal vez solo debía hacerle caso a la Perla y pedir un deseo, pero no podía desperdiciar un valioso deseo en algo tan egoísta como salir de allí, la perla es engañosa, ella lo sabía bien, ella sabía que cualquier deseo la llevaría a pelear por la eternidad dentro de la perla, era momento de negociar con ella…

\- ¡KAGOME! –Pudo escuchar a lo lejos la voz de su amado hanyou ¿Esta aquí? ¿Cómo pudo entrar? No quería que el terminara en esa inmensa oscuridad junto a ella… No quería, solo quería estuviera bien, feliz, que nunca derramara una lagrima… de pronto una imagen de Inuyasha abrazando a Kikyo con lagrimas en sus ojos y un profundo dolor, vino a su mente…

Era momento de hacer algo por el… de hacer algo por ella y dejar en su corazón la satisfacción de que él es feliz…

\- Shikon no tama, quiero pedir mi deseo - Dijo Kagome con el corazón latiendo muy rápido, ¿Por qué negarlo? Ese acto de valentía la tenía aterrada. La Perla de pronto desprendió un enorme brillo purpura. - Se bien que tus deseos son engañosos, nunca terminas de cumplirlos, me deseas a mí y cualquier trato que haga contigo me llevara a la eterna lucha en esta oscuridad – Los espíritus de la perla se sorprendieron, esa chica no era ninguna tonta, de pronto temieron desaparecer para siempre, sabían que ella podría hacerlo – Pero yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, estoy dispuesta a pelear en esta asquerosa oscuridad…

Inuyasha alcanzo a escuchar lo que Kagome decía mientras gritaba su nombre, pero la perla era más astuta y no permitiría que llegara a Kagome cuando finalmente había logrado que la chica hablara, estaba asustado no quería perderla y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

\- Lo hare voluntariamente siempre y cuando te dejes de engaños y uses tu poder para cumplir mi deseo…- Dijo Kagome y los espíritus de la perla estaban muy intrigados por esa chica ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Pero que mas daba? Finalmente la tendrían, ella estaba allí dispuesta a cumplir su deber, mientras su deseo no los llevaran a su extinción podría complacer a la lista chica - Deseo que Kikyo viva, completamente viva, justo como hace 50 años…

Inuyasha al escuchar el nombre de Kikyo se le helo la sangre, no podía creerlo…

De pronto para Kagome finalmente se le fue develando la imagen de su querido Inuyasha, que la miraba con profunda tristeza. Kagome no pudo retener mas las lagrimas para luego tratar de tranquilizarlo con una sonrisa…

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste Kagome? - Dijo Inuyasha con voz temblorosa.

\- Porque quiero que seas feliz…- Dijo con voz conciliatoria la joven sacerdotisa.

¿Feliz? No podía pensar en felicidad en este momento, sabiendo que Kagome se sacrificaba por él. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una gran luz blanca que aparecía junto a Kagome, revelando poco a poco la imagen de la sacerdotisa que había muerto… Kikyo abrió los ojos y al ver la perla entendió lo que ocurría, ella ya sabía lo que era pedirle un deseo a la perla, sintió pena de Kagome e hizo lo único que podía hacer y además deseaba, tomó la mano de una confundida Kagome y le transfirió todos sus poderes, quería ser una mujer normal y Kagome los necesitaría más que ella.

\- Ya he cumplido. - Se escuchó la voz de la perla mientras que Inuyasha y Kikyo aparecían ante la mirada confundida y asustada del grupo que esperaban esperanzados de que Inuyasha pudiese traer de vuelta a Kagome…

Y a una distancia prudente del lugar, lo suficiente para no ser percatado de su presencia… Un Daiyokai miraba la escena, no sabía porque, pero realmente quería pensar que su patético medio hermano realmente sería capaz de traer a esa chica de regreso, no entendía bien la razón, tal vez en fondo sentía ¿Admiración? Por esa humana… en el pasado la había rescatado un par de veces, se dijo a si mismo que entendía que la humana podría ser una pieza clave para la destrucción de Naraku y no se equivoco, la razón para haberla salvado en varias ocasiones era convincente ¿Pero ahora? Quería que estuviese bien aun sabiendo que Naraku estaba muerto. Y ahora estaba allí, sintiendo ¿tristeza? Por no verla de regreso ¿rabia? Por ver que Inuyasha no había sido capaz de rescatarla ¿Qué se podía esperar de un medio demonio? El caso es que ella no estaba más…


	2. Chapter 2

─ Anciana Kaede ¿sucede algo? ─ Pregunto Sango al ver como la anciana se quedaba pensativa mientras miraba el cielo…

─ Nada… es solo que… No se sabe nada de la perla y aun me pregunto si Kagome vive en algún lugar ─ Dijo Kaede con mucha tristeza en su voz.

─ ¡Claro que vive! Tal vez aun lucha dentro de la perla, pero si vive porque Kagome es muy fuerte ─ Sango lo decía mas para sí misma, sin poder evitar que se le haga un nudo en la garganta, no podía hacer otra cosa que tener la esperanza de que de alguna manera, su amiga volviera.

─ Es como si la perla simplemente hubiese desaparecido de este mundo, en todo caso si reapareciera, mi hermana sería la primera en saberlo ─ Dijo Kaede de pronto ─ ¿Y donde están tus gemelas? ─ Preguntó luego recordando a las bebes de la exterminadora

─ Las está cuidando Miroku, ya le toca a él, estuvo de viaje varios días con Inuyasha y las bebes apenas me dejaron dormir ─ Dijo Sango con pesadez y a Kaede solo le causo gracia… ─ Por cierto, esta mañana, me ha parecido ver a Inuyasha algo decaído y mas pensativo de lo normal…

─ Es porque el también lo sabe, sabe que hoy se cumplen 3 años desde el incidente de Kagome…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un poco lejos de la aldea se encontraba Kikyo quien buscaba hierbas medicinales como siempre con la compañía de Inuyasha, un Inuyasha que parecía muy ausente en esta ocasión algo que no paso desapercibido por Kikyo…

─ ¿Piensas en ella? ─ la voz de la sacerdotisa saco de su ensimismamiento a Inuyasha.

─ Es solo que…

─ Que ya han pasado 3 años y aun no hay rastro de la perla ni de Kagome, lo sé… ─ interrumpió Kikyo de pronto a Inuyasha quien la miro sorprendido ─ Y no quiero sonar cruel, pero dudo que en los próximos años tengamos noticias de la perla, pasaron 50 años para que la perla reapareciera luego de que fui quemada junto a ella, es probable que suceda lo mismo ahora y pienso que lo único que podemos hacer por Kagome es darle valor a su sacrificio siendo felices… ¿no crees? ─ concluyo Kikyo con una sonrisa.

─ Si, eso creo… ─ Había lógica en lo que Kikyo le decía pero es que era tan difícil, no podía evitar sentir culpa o sentirse como un egoísta siendo tan feliz a costa del sacrificio tan grande de la chica que se había convertido tan importante para él, no podía negar que estos años con Kikyo habían sido maravillosos porque pudo conocerla mejor, pudo conocer a una Kikyo que hace 50 años le robaron la oportunidad de conocer y eso lo hacía sentir bien, porque la veía feliz y libre… siendo solo ella… Pero sin poder evitar que los recuerdos con la joven viajera del tiempo se colaran por su mente… Kagome… No podía evitar extrañarla ella le había cambiado la vida…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En las tierras el Oeste apenas se veía un gran castillo tapado por las nubes en la cima de la montaña más alta… Sesshomaru rondaba solo esas tierras… era el príncipe de las tierras del Oeste después de todo y debía estar atento a cualquier novedad, como de la que le habían alertado algunos de sus sirvientes, una cantidad de demonios considerables habían muerto casi instantáneamente y lo más extraño es que no había rastro de otro demonio, solo había un gran poder espiritual en el lugar donde murieron, un poder espiritual que evitaba que otros demonios se acercaran… Sesshomaru pudo percibir el gran poder espiritual pero no fue afectado por el…

Sesshomaru detecto una presencia, probablemente de la persona responsable del hecho ya que pudo percibir la fuente de gran energía espiritual, solo espero a que se acercara mas mientras desenfundaba a Bakusaiga, y de entre la neblina vio salir una figura conocida pero definitivamente muy cambiada…

─ Eres Sesshomaru después de todo, nunca te afectaron mis poderes… ─ Dijo una muy madura Kagome que caminaba calmadamente para acercarse a Sesshomaru, manteniendo una distancia prudente.

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sorprenderse pero manteniendo su rostro inmutable como siempre… ─ ¿Por qué atacas a mis súbditos? ─ Pregunto de pronto de forma fría…

─ ¿Tus qué? Perdón, no tenía idea, en todo caso ellos me atacaron primero, yo solo buscaba ropa y comida y me atacaron, por ser humana o por ser sacerdotisa o por las dos cosas, no tengo idea… ─ Respondió algo nerviosa Kagome, no tenía miedo pero mientras pudiese evitar un enfrentamiento o una discusión con un demonio tan poderoso como Sesshomaru, lo haría sin duda.

Allí estaba la humana habladora y casi infantil que recordaba, no había cambiado mucho después de todo ¿Desde cuándo había vuelto? ¿Inuyasha lo sabía? Probablemente no ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir? Eso lo intrigaba un poco…

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí? ─ Pregunto aun impasible Sesshomaru.

Kagome no sabia si se refería a "aquí" en el mundo o "aquí" en la que al parecer eran sus tierras, tampoco le preguntaría… ─ Bueno cuando la perla se fusiono conmigo, desperté hace 3 días en las afueras de una aldea al parecer abandonada que queda cerca de lo que al parecer son tu tierras, necesitaba ropa y comida y allí pude encontrar ropa y hace dos días me acerque a este lugar y pude encontrar algunas frutas pero tus "súbditos" me atacaron de pronto, yo solo me defendí ─ Dijo excusándose aun pensando que Sesshomaru estaba molesto por eso cuando en realidad se sentía algo ¿Aliviado? Al saber que la chica vivía, estaba bien y al parecer mucho mas fuerte, asi que se había fusionado con la perla, eso explica el poder espiritual ¿Pero cómo era posible eso? No importaba…

─ Mis súbditos tienen orden de matar a cualquiera que entre sin permiso en mis tierras, claro que te atacaron, si quieres ropa, comida y donde dormir, allí esta mi castillo, dentro no te atacaran ni tendrás que "defenderte"… si quisiera menos sirvientes yo mismo los mataría ─ lo dijo de una forma que a Kagome le dio algo de miedo, pero ¿Sesshomaru le estaba ofreciendo hospedaje? ¿Y en un castillo? Vaya… Rin sí que lo había cambiado… Kagome miro hasta la cima de la montaña donde se encontraba el castillo…

─ Eso me gustaría pero no creo que pueda llegar a un lugar tan alto… ─ Dijo Kagome algo apenada

─ Volaremos ─ Dijo de pronto Sesshomaru y Kagome no pudo evitar sentir un Deja Vù y recordar cuando estaban dentro de Naraku y Sesshomaru la había estado protegiendo mientras estuvo inconsciente y para sacarla del lugar le dijo eso a lo que ella corrió a subirse en su estola ─ Ahora…─ La voz de Sesshomaru interrumpió sus pensamientos quien tuvo que hablar nuevamente al notar que la humana no se movía…

─ ¡Sí! ─ Dijo Kagome mientras corría a sostenerse en su estola pero esta vez la estola la envolvió por completo, sintiéndose más segura mientras se elevaban…


	3. Chapter 3

Era un castillo enorme, rodeado de muchos demonios a las afueras del mismo, al llegar, un pequeño demonio conocido para Kagome la miró estupefacto…

─ Amo Sesshomaru ¿Qué hace esa humana aquí? ¿No estaba muerta? No entiendo nada amo bonito.

─ Hola Jaken, también me alegra verte ─ Dijo con ironía Kagome.

─ Búscale ropa y comida. ─ Ordenó Sesshomaru

─ P-Pero amo Sesshomaru ¿Por qué? ─ Dijo Jaken a lo que una mirada de Sesshomaru fue suficiente para que saliera corriendo a cumplir obedientemente la orden de su amo.

─ Muchas gracias Sesshomaru, no molestare mucho, mañana temprano debo partir.

─ A buscar a Inuyasha, imagino… ─ Ni Sesshomaru sabía por qué hizo ese comentario pero ya estaba hecho…

─ No, a buscar a Naraku de hecho. ─ Sesshomaru la miró con confusión y algo de molestia ¿Seguía vivo ese infeliz? No podía ser posible…

─ ¿Cómo es posible? ─ Pregunto Sesshomaru.

─ El nunca murió realmente, había quedado dentro de la perla junto con otros millones de demonios, salir de la perla es imposible a menos que… que te fusiones con ella ─ Dijo Kagome con algo de tristeza, se sentía culpable de haber permitido que Naraku se saliera con la suya.

─ Explícate mejor, humana. ─ Exigió Sesshomaru a lo que Kagome se sintió nerviosa de pronto, Sesshomaru también odiaba a Naraku y ella lo había dejado salir…

─ Pasaron muchas cosas en este tiempo, estuve luchando incansablemente contra demonios, y aunque eran algo débiles no quería estar haciendo eso durante la eternidad, yo misma elegí que fueran así las cosas pero no era agradable, extrañaba mi familia, mis amigos, simplemente no quería seguir y apareció ante mí el espíritu de Midoriko, me dijo que había una forma de salir de allí, pero necesitaría sus poderes, me transfirió sus poderes y puso una perla negra en mi manos, la perla de Shikon puede ser tan pura como maligna… y su plan era dividir la perla en dos, una perla maligna y otra pura, luego fusionarme con la pura y posteriormente destruir la maligna, para ello debía hacer que todos los demonios entraran en la perla maligna, pero Naraku fue más astuto y convenció a otros demonios de darles su poder para luego, en lugar de ser absorbido por la perla pudiese fusionarse con ella… y lo logró. Salió de allí y todos los demonios desaparecieron, luego me fusioné con la perla pura y así pude salir del Meido. ─ Concluyó Kagome.

─ ¿Estás diciendo que Naraku está en algún lugar escondido siendo más fuerte que antes? ─ Inquirió Sesshomaru.

─ Bueno si es más fuerte, pero puedo purificarlo fácilmente, solo necesito encontrarlo. ─ Dijo Kagome tratando que las cosas no sonaran tan grave.

─ ¿Y piensas buscarlo y pelear contra él sola? ─ Preguntó Sesshomaru.

─ Claro, no le tengo miedo además soy la única que puede purificarlo y soy la única responsable de este desastre, no quiero exponer a nadie más… ─ Dijo al final con algo de melancolía…

─ Si Naraku también sabe que eres la única que puede purificarlo, se esconderá de ti precisamente y lo más probable es que no te ataque directamente, usará otras "armas" para atacarte de manera indirecta, quizás armas que no puedas derrotar tan fácilmente ─ Kagome lo miraba algo sorprendida, no se había puesto a analizar bien la situación… ─ En este preciso momento, su principal objetivo debe ser matarte. ─ Concluyó Sesshomaru dejando a Kagome confundida, y algo triste… Mirándolo de esa manera, pues si, se veía más complejo todo, pero ella se había vuelto mucho mas fuerte antes ¡Claro que podía!

─ Iré contigo ─ Kagome se quedó sorprendida, no sabía cómo tomarlo, pero sabía que no era una "ayuda" Sesshomaru también odiaba a Naraku y no confiaba en sus capacidades para derrotarlo.

─ _me subestima…_ ─ Pensó Kagome con algo de ¿rabia? Sabía que no podía decirle nada, no se podía contrariar a Sesshomaru ¿Y que mas daba? Tendría su ayuda y un poco de ayuda nunca esta demás, además seria una oportunidad de demostrarle lo fuerte que era para que no siguiera subestimándola.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despertó en una gran habitación, no podía quejarse de la hospitalidad, había comido y dormido bien… Un ruido en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, cuando de pronto se abrió y vio entrar a Jaken con lo que parecía ser algo de ropa…

─ Escúchame bien estúpida humana, estos son finísimos vestidos que pertenecían a la madre de mi amo Sesshomaru, así que deberías sentirte afortunada de que una simple humana como tu pueda usarlo así que cuídalos muy bien. ─ concluyo dejándoselos a una sorprendida Kagome para luego retirarse murmurando algo de no entender porque tantas molestias…

Kagome los tomo para inspeccionarlos… era unos Kimonos bellísimos, parecían de alguna princesa, recordó como ilustraban en los cuentos a las princesas de esa época… ¿De la madre de Sesshomaru? De verdad estaba sorprendida pero al ponérselo notó que le quedaba muy bien… Salió de la habitación buscando a Sesshomaru que se encontraba fuera del castillo sentado bajo un enorme árbol con los ojos cerrados, Kagome pensó que estaba dormido y no pudo evitar contemplarlo, primera vez que lo veía tan cerca y tan tranquilo… parecía una especie de dios, realmente sus facciones eran perfectas... Kagome se reprendió mentalmente por lo que estaba pensado.

─ Sesshomaru… ─ lo llamó con voz suave pero él no respondió, ni se inmutó, en todo caso sabía que la escuchaba así que continuó… ─ Antes de que partamos a buscar a Naraku me gustaría pedirte otro favor… que me prestes a Ah-Un para ir a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, creo que es importante que ellos sepan que estoy viva y quiero informarles lo que sucede con Naraku, Kikyo podría estar en peligro también… ─ Kagome se detuvo al notar que hablaba demasiado para el interés que mostraba Sesshomaru a lo que decía.

Finalmente Sesshomaru se dignó a abrir los ojos y observarla, "_Le quedó perfecto el kimono_" pensó. Y continuó observándola en silencio a lo que Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse y que su corazón latiera muy rápido, se sentía nerviosa y le daba miedo hasta imaginar la razón, era simplemente una locura…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Faby Sama y a AstridRedHair86 por dejarme su review, lamento la demora pero ahora haré los capítulos más largos ;) que lo disfruten :*

Mientras volaba sobre Ah-Un no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa por todo lo que había acontecido últimamente y también por lo que podía acontecer, entre esas cosas, lo nerviosa que la ponía Sesshomaru y lo nerviosa que la ponía encontrarse con todos, no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando vea nuevamente a Inuyasha junto a ella… a los demás… ¿Estarían bien? Como sea, ya estaba cerca de la aldea…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

─ ¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué sucede? ─ Preguntó Kikyo, aunque había perdido prácticamente todos sus poderes de sacerdotisa al transferírselos a Kagome, tanto tiempo cuidando a la perla le había quedado algo aun… Y podía sentirlo, podía sentir la presencia de la perla, sin embargo sabía que Inuyasha no tenía esa habilidad y que si había reaccionado así es porque notó algo más que ella no…

Inuyasha tenía el rostro tenso y miraba hacia un punto infinito, tratando de concentrarse en la esencia que estaba percibiendo su olfato, con ojos llenándose levemente de lágrimas, con mucho miedo de que no sea real, de que sea un engaño o que sea un producto de su imaginación…

─ Debo irme. ─ Solo dijo Inuyasha para salir corriendo, no podía pensar en nada que no sea llegar a la fuente de ese aroma que hace años no percibía, su corazón se sentía esperanzado "_debe ser ella, no puede ser nadie más_"

Al adentrarse más a la aldea pudo ver como descendía desde el cielo el demonio de dos cabezas que había visto acompañar a Sesshomaru varias veces, y en su lomo una figura femenina… Era ella, definitivamente era ella, no podía observarla bien por la lejanía pero no podía ser otra… Espero que terminara de descender mientras poco a poco la observaba mejor, deseando con todo su ser que no se tratase de un sueño… Caminó lentamente a ella para luego abrazarla fuertemente…

─ Tonta… ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te extrañé… ─ Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, pero en ese instante se conformaba con tenerla entre sus brazos una vez más.

Kagome no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, allí estaba su amado Inuyasha, tan cerca de ella y la vez tan lejos, porque el corazón de Inuyasha estaba con Kikyo, así lo había hecho posible ella misma y debía aceptarlo, el estar tan cerca de él la lastimaba sabiendo que debe dejar de amarlo para no seguir sufriendo como siempre lo había hecho, así que no podía permitir esa cercanía… no debía… así que se soltó suavemente de su abrazo.

─ Inuyasha… También me alegra verte.─ Dijo Kagome mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.─ Debo… decirte muchas cosas realmente importantes, Y… ─ Kagome hizo silencio cuando vio a lo lejos una silueta femenina conocida para ella, poco a poco acercándose. Inuyasha volteó rápidamente hacia la dirección en la que Kagome se había quedado viendo, y la observó, pudo ver a Kikyo acercándose con paso tranquilo hacía ellos… La observaron hasta que llegó hacia ellos.

─ Kikyo… ¿Cómo estás? ─ Preguntó Kagome mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.

─ Yo estoy bien ¿Qué daño podría ocurrirme? Pero aquí lo importante es que tu aparentemente estas bien, estábamos preocupados… ─ Dijo Kikyo mientras le sonreía levemente.

─ Pasé por muchas cosas pero ya… ─ De pronto recordó a sus demás amigos, deseaba verlos, además ellos también debían escuchar lo que había pasado. ─ ¿Cómo están Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippo…?

─ Están muy bien, se alegrarán de saber que estas bien.─ Dijo Inuyasha.

─ Vamos a la cabaña de Kaede, les contaré lo que pasó…─ Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, pero aun triste de ver a Kikyo y a Inuyasha tan cerca, pensando en todo el tiempo que han debido pasar juntos en estos 3 años… Pero ya, debía acostumbrarse si quería seguir adelante con su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshomaru caminaba sin rumbo fijo pensando en lo que pasaría ahora, esa chica… ¿Por qué perturbaba tanto sus pensamientos? No sabía porque pero por ahora solo quería que regresara rápido… Para salir a buscar a Naraku claro, no podía haber otra razón, era ilógico, no debía… Aunque no podía negar que era una humana muy fuera de lo común, era valiente, sincera, inteligente aunque algo impulsiva si se trata de proteger a personas que estima, simplemente resalta entre su especie, le causaba curiosidad… sorprendentemente así era.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

─ ¡Entonces debemos salir a buscar a ese desgraciado! ─ Dijo Inuyasha con voz alta mientras se ponía de pie y apretaba sus puños, luego que Kagome terminó de contar todo lo que le había acontecido dentro de la perla y como Naraku salió de allí.

─ Cálmate Inuyasha, ni siquiera sabemos por dónde empezar. ─ Le dijo Miroku a Inuyasha tratando de tranquilizarlo, su amigo era muy impulsivo.

─ No solo eso, como soy la única que puede purificarlo su objetivo principal debe ser matarme, y como ya sabemos Naraku no es alguien que ataque directamente, si me atacara directamente me haría fácil todo pero buscará mis puntos débiles probablemente… ─ Concluyó Kagome, reconociendo mentalmente que Sesshomaru la había ayudado a analizar mejor la situación.

─ ¿Y cuáles son tus puntos débiles? ─ Preguntó de pronto Kikyo.

─ Todos ustedes... ─ Respondió Kagome con una sonrisa melancólica. ─ Soy capaz de lo que sea porque estén bien, y Naraku sabe eso.─ Lo ultimo lo dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.

Sango que estaba al lado de Kagome puso su mano sobre la de ella y la miró con agradecimiento, su amiga no había cambiado, seguía siendo la misma chica noble y valiente de siempre, se puso tan feliz al verla, por fin estaba de vuelta.

─ ¿Eso que tiene que ver? Por esa misma razón hay que buscarlo y acabar con él rápido antes que se le ocurra intentar hacernos daño. ─ Dijo Inuyasha algo exaltado.

─ ¿Quiénes lo buscaremos? Sango y Miroku ahora deben velar por sus hijas, Kikyo no tiene poderes y si tú me acompañas ¿Quién los cuidará a ellos? ─ Dijo Kagome muy seria e Inuyasha la miró algo sorprendido.

─ Si piensas que voy a dejar que te enfrentes con Naraku tu sola, estas muy equivocada, no voy a dejarte sola en eso nunca. ─ Dijo Inuyasha mirando a Kagome muy serio.

─ ¿Por qué? No soy tan débil como antes, además no iré sola… ─ Lo ultimo lo dijo Kagome sin poder evitar sonrojarse ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?

─ ¿Qué dices? ¿Con quién irás? ─ Preguntó el Hanyou mirándola con confusión.

─ Con… Sesshomaru… ─ Dijo Kagome dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Inuyasha apenas se percataba de que Kagome había llegado con el demonio de dos cabezas de Sesshomaru ¿Por qué la ayudaría? ¿Desde cuándo Sesshomaru ayuda a alguien que no sea a sí mismo y a la pequeña Rin?

─ Ya saben que Sesshomaru odiaba a Naraku a él le interesa destruirlo también y me lo encontré casualmente más o menos cerca de donde desperté, y me ayudó mucho desde ese momento, me ha dado comida, ropa e incluso me ha dejado dormir en su castillo.─ Dijo Kagome tratando de explicarse al ver la cara de confusión de sus amigos pero su explicación los había dejado más confundidos y sorprendidos aun…

─ Kagome… ¿No será que Sesshomaru se enamoró de ti? ─ Dijo el pequeño Shippo con algo de inocencia sin pensar en el efecto que había causado en algunos presentes…

Acto seguido Inuyasha le dio un puñetazo a Shippo en la cabeza a lo que el pequeño se quejó.

─ No seas ridículo Shippo, a Sesshomaru le dan asco los humanos. ─ Dijo Inuyasha aunque en el fondo le disgustaba si quiera hablar de ello como una posibilidad remota, no podía negarlo, le daban celos solo imaginar a alguien que no fuera él mirando a Kagome con ojos de amor, estando cerca de ella y protegiéndola ¡bah! Simplemente desagradable.

A Kagome por alguna razón ese comentario no le gustó nada, no podía ser tanto así, tal vez no eran de su agrado pero él le tiene cariño a Rin nadie podía negar eso, tal vez porque era solo una niña, pero ella misma no podía desagradarle tanto pues la ha ayudado unas cuantas veces… eso significa algo ¿no?

─ Bueno yo… ya debo irme.─ Dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie.

─ ¿Entonces ya has decidido todo de esta manera? ─ Preguntó Inuyasha con molestia.

─ Cuando se te ocurra un mejor plan bien puedes decírmelo Inuyasha. ─ Respondió Kagome con molestia también y a sus amigos les pareció estar reviviendo viejas escenas del pasado, estos dos siempre discutiendo… No cambian…

Kagome salió de allí directo al pozo, necesitaba ver a su familia, los extrañaba demasiado, estarían pensando que estaba muerta... Cuando llegó se lanzó corriendo hacía el pozo, pero nada… no podía volver ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué? Quiso llorar y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas le corrieran por las mejillas mientras daba puñetazos al suelo, que impotencia… Pero bueno, Naraku era un peligro inminente y ella era la única que podía derrotarlo, necesitaba dejar de lado sus emociones, sus sentimientos y asumir su responsabilidad, no podía quedarse llorando allí.

Al salir del pozo se encontró con Kaede y la pequeña Rin que la miraban fijamente.

─ Anciana Kaede, Rin… ¿Sucede algo?.

─ Rin quiere que la lleves con Sesshomaru, tiene tiempo que no viene a visitarla y quiero verlo. ─ Dijo simplemente Kaede.

─ Señorita Kagome, me portaré muy bien, lo prometo. ─ Dijo Rin con ojos de suplica.

─ Umm… es que no sé si Sesshomaru esté de acuerdo… Pero está bien. ─ Era muy difícil negarle algo a Rin, esa niña era un encanto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ya está aquí" pensó Sesshomaru al percibir su aroma adentrarse al castillo, el estaba de pie con la mirada perdida en un gran ventanal mientras esperaba que la humana se acercara…

─ ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ─ Gritó Rin con emoción mientras Sesshomaru volteaba a verlas y Rin salió corriendo a abrazarlo. Sesshomaru ni se movió, no creía que algún día termine de acostumbrarse a las muestras de afecto de Rin, pero le agradaba verla sonreír…

─ Insistió en venir…─ Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa, le causaba mucha ternura ver a Rin y a Sesshomaru juntos, Sesshomaru parecía su padre, un padre muy frío y serio pero responsable y suficientemente bueno como para hacer feliz a Rin. Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese pensamiento y Sesshomaru pudo observar como los miraba mientras sonreía ampliamente, otra persona que le agradaba ver sonreír, pensó para luego ver como se sonrojaba la humana al percatarse que la estaba viendo y quitar de inmediato esa sonrisa.

─ S-Sesshomaru… ─ Dijo Kagome algo nerviosa, Sesshomaru solo la veía fijamente. ─ Pude hablar con mis amigos, gracias por prestarme a Ah-Un, les advertí que pueden ser atacados por Naraku e Inuyasha se quedará con ellos por si se le ocurre atacar la aldea y pues… Referente a lo de buscar a Naraku… ¿Tienes idea de dónde empezar? Porque no se me ocurre nada… ─ Terminó de decir Kagome avergonzada.

─ Monte Fukai Yami… Allí se solía esconder cuando debía regenerar su cuerpo, hay una posibilidad de que se encuentre allí. Partiremos mañana ─ Concluyó Sesshomaru.


	5. Chapter 5

─ ¡Señor Jaken no me deje atrás! ─ Grito Rin mientras corría y se acercaba más a Jaken.

─ Jaken debes estar pendiente de Rin ─ Dijo Kagome que caminaba un poco más adelante, detrás de Sesshomaru.

─ Pff! ¿Qué te crees insignificante humana? Tu no me das órdenes, además Rin camina muy lento no entiendo porque vino con nosotros, no era necesario… ─ Terminó de decir Jaken.

─ Ella quería venir y no le vi el problema y si al caso vamos, tampoco era necesario que tú vinieras y aquí estas.─ Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa burlona.

─ ¡Mujer insolente! ─ Dijo Jaken a lo que Kagome solo se rió.

La risa de Kagome se detuvo cuando chocó con la espalda de Sesshomaru quien había detenido su paso repentinamente. Kagome se sintió muy avergonzada no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

─ P-Perdón Sesshomaru.

Pero luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía… Había una enorme presencia demoniaca acercándose, eran muchos demonios o era uno muy grande, pensó Kagome, lo peor era que venían a gran velocidad. Sesshomaru se limitó a desenvainar a Bakusaiga y esperar pacientemente. Kagome se acercó a Rin rápidamente y enterró una de sus flechas en el suelo junto a la pequeña.

─ Rin, escúchame bien, pase lo que pase no te alejes de esta flecha ¿Entendido? Esto es zona segura.─ Le dijo Kagome a la pequeña Rin que solo asintió para luego dirigirse a Jaken. ─ Y tú Jaken, no te acerque a la flecha.─ Jaken la miró con enfado.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?─ Refunfuñó Jaken

─ Jeje lo siento Jaken, pero la "zona segura" es insegura para ti… Todos mis poderes son "anti-demoniacos"

─ Pff! Igual no necesito eso. ─Terminó diciendo Jaken ya molesto.

Al instante llegaron miles de demonios en forma de arañas desde diferentes direcciones queriendo rodearlos, Sesshomaru lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Rin y Kagome notó su duda.

─ Rin está segura allí, confía en mi… en esto… ─ Sesshomaru todavía no conocía el alcance de sus poderes pero al verla tan segura sintió que podía creerle, además así podría luchar con más libertad. Así que Sesshomaru sin decir nada atacó a las arañas y con un solo movimiento pudo acabar con cientos de ellas, pero habían aun habían muchísimas y otras que se escondían bajo la tierra y luego salían de repente.

Jaken se limitaba a defenderse con su báculo arrojando fuego a las que se acercaban a él, pudo observar como las que se acercaban a Rin también terminaban quemadas pero por la barrera espiritual que emanaba esa flecha. Aunque era evidente que la prioridad de las arañas era sin duda Kagome y no ninguno de ellos dos.

Kagome comenzó a disparar flechas que acababan con todas las que estaban frente a ella pero enseguida salían más como si se estuviesen multiplicando y notó como Sesshomaru acababa con muchísimas pero parecían ser infinitas en número, y lo más notorio es que la mayoría comenzaban a salir de bajo tierra, así que tomó una decisión.

─ ¡Jaken súbete en Ah-Un y aléjate de aquí! ─ Le gritó al pequeño demonio que no le agradó nada que esa mujer le diera ordenes pero dada las circunstancias no era conveniente discutir en ese preciso momento así que le obedeció.

Kagome al ver que Jaken ya no tocaba tierra puso sus dos manos en el suelo y comenzó a emanar energía espiritual en toda esa tierra provocando que salieran mas demonios que se vieron obligado a salir a la superficie para no ser purificados por la gran energía espiritual, gran parte de los demonios Sesshomaru pudo matarlos con un par de movimientos de Bakusaiga y el resto Kagome hizo una especie explosión con su energía que logró terminar de exterminarlos.

Sesshomaru no pudo evitar sorprenderse, no solo por su fuerza sino por lo detallista que se había vuelto en medio de la pelea, el notar la fuente de los demonios y preparar el terreno antes de la pelea al poner a salvo a Rin y Jaken, era un poco de admirar para una humana. Pero al verla notó que algo no andaba bien con ella… Rin corrió hacia donde estaban ellos y Jaken finalmente se acercó aun sin pasar la sorpresa de haber visto a la humana usar poderes de esa magnitud.

─ ¿Te sientes bien? ─ Preguntó Sesshomaru mirando Kagome se tambaleaba y tenía la mirada perdida.

─ Si… solo necesito… descan… ─ No pudo terminar la frase porque se desmayó a lo que Sesshomaru se acercó a ella a tal velocidad que pudo sostenerla antes que tocará el suelo.

─ Supongo que usar tanto poder tiene sus consecuencias… Mujer tonta…─ Murmuró Sesshomaru mientras la sostenía en sus brazos y la miraba fijamente, no lo iba a negar, estaba preocupado, probablemente se reponga totalmente solo descansando pero estaba claro que no sabía medir su fuerza, no sabía controlar sus poderes totalmente, era muy fuerte, si, pero le faltaba entrenamiento, practica o mas enfrentamientos…

─ ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¿La señorita Kagome se pondrá bien? ─ Preguntó la pequeña Rin muy asustada.

─ Nos vamos. ─ Dijo Sesshomaru para volar con Kagome en brazos por lo que Jaken y Rin inmediatamente subieron a Ah-Un y siguieron a Sesshomaru.

Luego de unos minutos comenzó a descender en una cascada para luego atravesarla y llegar a una cueva que estaba escondida detrás de la cascada. Se sentó en el suelo y puso a Kagome delicadamente sobre su estola.

─ Aquí pasaremos la noche. ─ Dijo Sesshomaru y eso fue suficiente para que Jaken se pusiera a encender una fogata y luego saliera a buscar algo de comida.

Rin se acercó a Kagome preocupada por su salud y la observó mientras dormía. Parecía tranquila y Rin suspiró aliviada, al parecer solo necesitaba descanso y continuó observándola y no puedo evitar decir un comentario ocurrente.

─ La señorita Kagome es muy linda… ─ Dijo inocentemente Rin mientras sonreía y luego se alejaba de ellos para acercarse a la fogata.

Sesshomaru observó a Kagome… Pues sí, la humana era atractiva, sin embargo no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención, tenía algo que le causaba curiosidad, no entendía el porqué esa mujer lo confundía tanto, desde el primer momento que la vio en la tumba de su padre sintió algo extraño, como si ya la hubiese conocido anteriormente, incluso como si ese día presintiera que se encontraría con ella, con una humana que no dejaba que sorprenderlo que mientras más la conocía y sabía de ella, mas lo perturbaba, era ilógico pero eso le pasaba, tenerla acostada en su estola y sentir que la estaba protegiendo le daba una extraña sensación de calidez en su pecho que nunca antes había sentido.

Kagome poco a poco abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Sesshomaru, se sentía muy cansada pero al percatarse donde estaba hizo un gran esfuerzo en ponerse de pie para distanciarse un poco de Sesshomaru quien pensó Kagome que seguramente estaría incomodo por tenerla tan cerca, después de todo le desagradaba cualquier humano que no fuese Rin, quizás le había permitido estar recostada allí por compromiso, después de todo la necesitaba para derrotar a Naraku.

─ Estoy bien… solo algo cansada, si duermo un poco más me sentiré como nueva y…─ Kagome no pudo terminar porque Sesshomaru la interrumpió.

─ No estás bien y no es normal.─ Dijo Sesshomaru mirando a una sorprendida Kagome.─ Deberías intentar practicar cuando no estemos en medio de una pelea.─ Continuó diciendo Sesshomaru para luego desviar su mirada a otro lugar.

─ Perdóname Sesshomaru, tienes razón, y perdona si estoy atrasando todo por mi malestar…─ Dijo Kagome y pudo ver como Sesshomaru volteaba a verla con el ceño fruncido y a Kagome le pareció que se enojó mas y como que tenía ganas de decir algo mas pero antes de intentar decir algo habló la pequeña Rin.

─ Señorita Kagome ¿ya está bien? ¡Qué bueno que despertó! ─ Dijo muy animada Rin y al poco momento llegó Jaken con algunos pescados para Rin y ahora para Kagome también.

Comieron y luego todos durmieron a excepción de Sesshomaru que siempre estaba alerta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor aunque pareciese que estuviera dormido ya que tenía los ojos cerrados.

Después de un rato aun era de noche pero Kagome no quería dormir mas, le pareció que ya se sentía bien y necesitaba tomar aire, además que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Sesshomaru… Era verdad, necesitaba practicar, notó que usar sus poderes dentro de la perla era muy distinto a usarlo fuera de ella, era como si siempre usara energía demás, como si se saliera de control... Decidió salir y atravesar esa cascada camino un poco hacia el césped y observó el lugar donde estaba… Era bellísimo, una pequeña cascada iluminada por la luz de la luna llena en un pequeño lago y árboles frondosos alrededor, se detuvo a apreciar el paisaje y luego decidió que un baño no le vendría mal, ya estaba un poco mojada por haber atravesado la cascada al salir de allí...

Kagome pudo darse un baño y luego decidió que era hora de salir del agua pero al voltear a la orilla donde estaba su ropa, pudo observar allí parado como una visión a Sesshomaru… ¿En qué momento? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?

─ S-Sesshomaru… ¿Pasa algo? ─ Solo dijo Kagome imaginándose que le reprocharía el salir de la cueva…

─ No retrasas nada y no era necesario disculparte. ─ Dijo simplemente Sesshomaru y Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír…

─ Gracias por decirme eso, gracias por dejarme descansar en tu estola. ─ Kagome cayó en cuenta que era a Sesshomaru a quien le agradecía, probablemente ni si quiera le agrade escuchar que le agradezcan y menos si se trata de una humana, decidió salir del lago antes que el ambiente se volviera incómodo o Sesshomaru se moleste. ¿Qué más daba si la veía desnuda? Se trataba de Sesshomaru, le era igual de desagradable con ropa o sin ropa por el simple hecho de ser humana, además temía que se enojara mas por seguir fuera de la cueva, así que salió desnuda.

─ Creí que las humanas tenían más recato. ─ Dijo Sesshomaru y Kagome sintió morir. Era mala idea, muy mala idea ¿De dónde sacó que sería muy normal salir desnuda delante de Sesshomaru? La situación no era tan loca dentro de su cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba? No pudo evitar sonrojarse a más no poder pero no podía mostrarle su vergüenza a Sesshomaru.

─ Es que, desnuda o con ropa se que te soy tan indiferente como animal salvaje así que no le vi el problema…─ Dijo Kagome aparentemente tranquila ¡Listo! Sesshomaru la tomaría por loca ¿Pero que mas daba? Ya no había nada que hacer…

─ Y yo ante tus ojos soy animal salvaje también supongo…─ Dijo Sesshomaru con el ceño fruncido y a Kagome le dio miedo la seriedad de su expresión.

─ No, no quise decir es…─ Kagome no pudo continuar porque se vio interrumpida por Sesshomaru quien habló nuevamente.

─ Claro, no te importaría que un animal salvaje te viera desnuda, exactamente lo que te pasa conmigo. ─ Terminó de decir Sesshomaru mientras se acercaba lentamente a Kagome…

─ No, de verdad no es por eso, es que tu…─ no pudo continuar porque Sesshomaru la tomó de la barbilla y le levanto delicadamente el rostro obligándola a verlo a los ojos. Kagome sintió que se podía perder allí… en esos ojos misteriosos y profundos, tan bellos… nunca los había visto así de cerca, pero en esa situación no sabía si salir corriendo o desmayarse ahí mismo…

─ Te demostraré que no es así…─ Y el tono de su voz ronca hizo que Kagome temblara, no sabía si temblaba de miedo o… por algún pensamiento loco que le recordaba que Sesshomaru es la criatura más perfecta y hermosa que había visto en su vida y ahora ella estaba muy cerca de él, pareciendo tan… alcanzable…

Sesshomaru bajó su mano de su barbilla a su cuello para luego solo rozar sus dedos por uno de sus senos pero eso fue suficiente para que a Kagome le temblaran mas las piernas, no entendía nada ¿Eso era un sueño? Tenía miedo y no sabía porqué, pero no podía decir que le desagradaba sentirse como una mujer ante Sesshomaru, no como una criatura comparable a un simple animal que no le causaba ninguna emoción a una persona tan fría y altiva como lo era él…

─ S-Sesshomaru…─ Dijo Kagome casi en un gemido…

Sesshomaru puso sus dos manos en la cintura de Kagome y luego las subió lentamente haciendo una pequeña pausa en sus senos a los que acarició con mas osadía haciendo que Kagome de pronto sintiera que todo le diera vueltas y sintiera nuevas sensaciones que nunca se había imaginado, se acercó aun mas a Sesshomaru mientras se mordía el labio evitando que salieran gemidos de satisfacción, necesitaba sentirlo más cerca, Sesshomaru al notar la excitación de Kagome la tomó de la nuca y la acercó a su rostro con un poco de brusquedad la besó y le mordió los labios con suavidad.

─ Vístete y descansa… ─ Le susurró Sesshomaru de repente en los labios de Kagome quien aun estaba en shock para luego irse y dejar a la confundida joven allí parada…

Sesshomaru se alejó un poco de ese lugar casi que huyendo, pero ¿huyendo de qué? Probablemente de sí mismo, no le agradaba del todo la idea pero no era idiota, no iba a negar lo que era evidente, la humana le atraía y mucho… No entendía la razón pero en este punto ya parecía inevitable… Y aparentemente a esa mujer le sucedía lo mismo ahora la pregunta era ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con eso? ¡Bah! No vale la pena darle tantas vueltas al asunto, lo importante para él era encontrar a Naraku, lo que pase o no en el camino no debía perturbar su objetivo, el dejarse llevar por el deseo hace un momento ya estaba hecho y no se arrepentía, Sesshomaru no era de arrepentirse de nada y que ahora pase, lo que deba pasar…


End file.
